The Hazel-Eyed Boy
by That-Flying-Breadstick-Wizard
Summary: Clary is moving in with her best friend- and then she meets his neighbor. Coincidentally, the same hazel-eyed boy he never shuts up about. There is matchmaking to be done- just a nudge, anyway. But will a certain bitch ruin it all? Okay, so maybe more than a nudge. Maybe a shove. Malec, All Human!AU
**Oh my god! Another thing so soon! WOW!**

 **Yeah, I just finished off another thing I had lying around my hard drive. I think is the last one like that though, so...**

 **So, here's another Malec fic. Because Malec is my life now. Angst, love, and happy endings ahead my friends!**

 **Do I own these people? No. What's wrong with you? People aren't meant to be owned, you barbarian! What are you, the government? Ha. And I thought I could trust you.**

"Clarissa Fairchild, welcome to your first party in Brooklyn," Magnus proclaimed grandly, sweeping an arm out in a wide, surprisingly elegant gesture.

Clary laughed, red hair standing out in the glittering lights, looking around at the all the dancing people. "This isn't my first party in Brooklyn, Magnus. I've been to your parties before."

Magnus waved a hand. "Nonsense. This is your first Brooklyn party as a Brooklyn citizen."

"I don't think that's how citizenship works."

"You're one of us now, Clary," Magnus sang.

Clary rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. "Hey," she said, spotting a head of golden hair. "There's my boyfriend. Oh, seems he dragged along his siblings, too."

"I came willingly," a bright voice said behind them. Clary spun around to hug the owner of the voice. Jace strode up to them both, grinning, Alec trailing behind him.

"Hello," he said, kissing the redhead briefly before pulling away to grin smugly at the rest of them. The pretty girl who had snuck up behind them grinned.

Golden-Boy rubbed Magnus the wrong way. Pretty Girl, though... She had style.

But he never said anything about Jace, because he loved his best friend.

"Hello, Trace." he said. (Well. Maybe he said _some things._ )

Jace spared him an annoyed glance, but said coolly, "Hello, Gandalf."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be an _insult?"_ he asked.

Alec snorted. Jace sent him an odd look.

"That's Isabelle, Jace's sister," Clary said pointing to the pretty girl, "And that's Alec, his brother," she continued, pointing to Alec. Magnus winked at him. Alec hid a smile. Isabelle looked intensely suspicious.

He turned to Isabelle. "You, dear, look absolutely fantastic." he said. Isabelle smiled. 'Not so bad yourself, glitter boy."

He gave a little bow, then turned to Alec, smiling a Chesire Cat grin. "And _you_ also look gorgeous."

Jace rolled his eyes. Alec blushed again, shaking his head. "Uh, you too." he said.

Magnus beamed. Clary looked back and forth between them, smile steadily growing on her face. Isabelle had a similar- if far more devious- grin on her own face.

"Magnus Bane," Magnus introduced himself with a flourish, trailing glitter with his hand. (Clary swore he kept glitter in his sleeves just so he could do that, though _how_ she could never figure out. Magnus always did like his magic tricks.)

Isabelle laughed, but Jace just rolled his eyes again, tugging at Clary's sleeves. "Wanna go get some drinks?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Last time, Simon had some of those and he got really sick."

"That was because he drank three separate hard liquors!" called out Magnus as they walked away arm in arm.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

It was considerably later into the party (by which time she'd lost Jace to an unfortunate and sudden game of strip poker) she spoke to her best friend again.

"Clary!" Magnus beamed, sipping his cocktail. Alec shuffled away, flustered, muttering something about finding Jace.

"What a nice boy," Magnus said. "I like him. Gorgeous, too!"

"Stop playing innocent, Magnus, I know you know Alec." Clary teased.

Magnus dropped the facade easily, grinning sheepishly at her.

"Ah, what gave it away?"

"The way you look at him," she answered. "I've never seen you look at anyone like that before."

"He's... different," Magnus said distantly.

Clary giggled. "You're besotted," she observed.

He said nothing.

Her smile grew. "Wait, is he the hot hazel-eyed boy you never shut up about? The one everyone always tells you to grow a pair and ask out, the one you go on and on about but refuse to tell anyone his name? Because from what you've told us, there is _no way_ he doesn't like you back."

"I don't know what you could possibly be thinking of," he sniffed with false haughtiness.

She snorted. "Sure you don't. So, that's a _yes,_ then. So are you two dating yet?"

"No."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really, we're not!" he exclaimed. "He lives in the apartment next to mine. Ours," he corrected, grinning. "We've been friends for years."

She sighed. "So you're not dating, but you _want_ to be?"

He nodded reluctantly. "I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, but..."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Well then what are you waiting for? You do know he's been watching you for the past five minutes, right?"

Magnus jumped, almost turning to look but Clary held his arm to make sure he didn't.

Magnus looked back at her uncertainty.

She'd never seen him so unsure. Magnus Bane was not the insecure type. She smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine," Clary encouraged. "You never know until you try."

He grinned back. "You know what? You're right. It's about time I tried."

He smoothly lifted two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and turned to go.

Magnus paused. "Thanks, Clary," he said, throwing a shimmering smile over his shoulder, before striding off towards Alec.

She smiled. Good luck, she thought.

From all that she'd seen, he wouldn't need it.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Alexander!" Magnus greeted cheerfully, handing him a glass.

Alec blinked like a startled bird, taking the glass without thinking. "Uh, hey, Magnus." he said, not making eye contact.

"I was wondering, darling," Magnus began, eyes sparkling, but Alec shifted uncomfortably and said, "Um. Magnus... Could you not... call me that?" Magnus blinked, taken aback, a spark of hurt bursting to life in his chest.

"Uh, sure." he said, wincing at how put-down he sounded.

"It's just- I can't-" Alec stuttered, obviously frustrated. "You're- you're confusing me."

"I-I'll stop, Alexander, if that's what you want." Magnus said, an earnest yet oh-so sad look in his eyes. He look resigned, crushed, like he'd just thought maybe he could have it all and it had all been cruelly swept from under him. The words meant so much more than they seemed, that they both knew just how heavy they were.

But Alec wasn't looking at Magnus, he was looking down at his feet. He didn't see it.

"Y-yeah," he stammered.

Magnus seemed to wilt a little, any hope left on his face shrivelling away. "Of course. Can we... can we still be friends, Alec?"

Inwardly, Alec flinched at the use of his shortened name, but he knew this was for the best.

"Y-yeah. Of course."

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

When Clary came back to her new shared apartment, she expected it to be empty.

Instead, she found her roommate, curled up on the couch, looking small and frail.

It was not a look that suited him.

"Magnus?" she asked.

He started. "Oh. Clary. Hi," he greeted, voice fragile.

"Magnus, are you okay?"

"Yeah- yeah, I'm, uh, fine..."

She crossed her arms. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed thickly. "You- we were... wrong. Very wrong," he said, the words seeming to stick in his throat a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Alec. Alec, he didn't..." He trails off sadly, curling in on himself a little further.

She immediately sat down next to him, wrapping her thin arms around Magnus. He was trembling, eyes rimmed red. She noticed the empty glass on the table. He was a teensy bit tipsy.

As soon as her arms closed around him he leaned into her touch, still quivering.

This was alarming- Magnus was not tactile when he was upset unless he was _extremely_ upset.

He was crying quietly now. "I just thought- I don't know, he seemed to..."

There was a short pause where all she could hear were his hitched breaths and the cool hum of the city outside the window.

"We can still be friends, though," he added brokenly, and it was almost sad how hopeful he sounded. "Nothing more, but that's fine..."

She held him closer. "I'm so sorry, Magnus," she said softly. "I thought he... It doesn't make sense, really. I'm sure that he likes you!"

"He does like me," Magnus sniffled. "Completely platonically. He likes me how you like me."

She snorted. "Not nearly as much if he hurt you like this."

"He isn't bad, Clary," Magnus said defensively, "He would never intentionally try to hurt me."

"But he did hurt you," she insisted.

He sighed shakily. "I'm just being stupid, Clary. It's not like he promised me anything... It's not like he's _mine_ or something..."

Clary shook her head, hug tightening. "No, Magnus, you're not being stupid, okay? It's not your fault."

He didn't reply, just burying his face in her shoulder and exhaling shakily.

They sat like that for what felt like hours.

Her best friend fell asleep in her arms, still silently crying.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The next morning, Alec was woken by a loud banging at his door.

He trudged out of bed, not eager to answer it, but he opened it anyway.

He had a split second to be surprised that the redhead was at the door before he was slapped.

"How dare you?" she hissed.

He held one hand up to his smarting cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You could have told him from the start you weren't interested! You didn't have to lead him on and then crush him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Magnus! My best friend, the one whom you _destroyed_ last night for no viable reason? I liked you, Alec! I thought you liked him!"

"I do like Magnus," Alec said defensively.

She spun around. "He was _devastated_ ," Clary spat.

Alec actually looked shocked, pained. She didn't even let him finish.

"He cried," she continued relentlessly. "I've never seen Magnus cry!"

She threw her arms in the air angrily, ranting, seeming to forget who she was even talking to. "I finally convinced him to grow a pair and ask you out and you go and tell him you want him to stop? He finally let himself hope after that bitch that some one could... and you just...!"

Alec gaped. _"H-he_ was going to ask me out? _Me?_ "

"What," she sneered. "Think you're too good for a party boy?"

"No," he said, complete disbelief all over his features, "Why would he choose _me_ of all people? He's, um, beautiful and glamorous and I'm... Well, Alec. Boring and plain and closeted-" His mouth snapped shut, cheeks reddening.

She frowned at him.

"First of all, neither of the words 'boring' or 'plain' describe you," Clary said, "And secondly- wait, did you describe Magnus as _beautiful and glamorous_?"

Alec blushed deeper. "Yes?"

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh my god, you _like_ him!" she shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

He looked down.

"So why the hell would you reject him in the first place, then?" she asked exasperatedly.

Alec sighed. "I was- being stupid. I didn't actually mean to talk to her, I didn't even know she knew Magnus personally, but she just kept poking at my insecurities, and I was so sure he didn't... actually like me. Not like that, anyway. Not enough to... stay."

"So what, you thought he'd flirt with you, sleep with you, then leave you?"

"No. Yes. I don't know! I know Magnus would never use someone like that if they had feelings for him, but... I don't know," he said miserably.

"Who's 'her'?"

"I think her name was Camille? I was a little tipsy, to be honest."

"Camille?! That bitch?! No wonder, that little-!"

Alec blinked in shock. Clary very rarely cursed. For her to call Camille a bitch... Damn.

"I almost don't blame you. She's the master manipulator. She played Magnus, too. Broke his heart. And I'll be damned if she does it again. You're gonna fix this, Lightwood."

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Knock Knock.

Knock Knock.

"Magnus?" came a small voice from outside. "Magnus... can I come in?"

Magnus blearily blinked his eyes open, recognizing Alec's voice. It sounded thick and distant, barely penetrating the haze of sleep and faint hungover-ness.

He hadn't gotten too drunk last night, but enough to make his head pound.

Then everything from last night came crashing down on him, and his headache was coupled with heartache.

Suddenly, he wasn't too keen on seeing Alec again.

Nevertheless, his friend sounded distressed, and regardless of his own feelings he stumbled to his feet wearily.

Blanket wrapped around him pathetically, he shuffled over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Alec. Hi." he croaked, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Alec looked just as bad as Magnus felt.

In the second it took for Magnus to open the door and greet Alec, Alec unfroze.

One second, all Magnus felt was eyes sore from crying, a headache, and a chest tight with heartbreak.

The next, all he felt was an arm snaking up his waist and back, warm fingers through his hair, soft lips on his own.

Alec was kissing him.

Alec was _kissing him._

At first he was too shocked to respond. He froze. Alec seemed to pull away, hazel eyes wide with uncertain doubt. But there wasn't one shred of regret.

All thought of Alec's former rejection fled his mind. Magnus kissed back fiercely, melting into his embrace and winding his arms around Alec.

Alec made a startled noise, but drew him in deeper into the kiss, and they stumbled back into the apartment, never breaking contact, blanket falling and Alec somehow managing to kick the door shut. They kept going until Magnus's back was pressed against the wall.

Alec broke the kiss, lips still brushing against Magnus's, hazel boring into golden-yellow.

Magnus left out a weak laugh, eyes sparkling, but his thoughts were swirling back into his head.

"Alexander..." he managed. "What...?"

"I'm so sorry," Alec breathed.

Magnus pulled away a bit, looking down, but did not attempt to untangle from Alec's warm embrace.

"It wasn't you, I was just being..." Alec continued. "So... stupid! I know you'd never use me, or be cruel, but... I can't believe I even listened to her, but I'd had a bit to drink, and I didn't even know she knew you, and..."

Magnus looked up again, seeing the distress written all over Alec's face.

"Her?" he asked. "Camille. Clary told me a little about her, but..."

Magnus hesitantly leaned in as if to kiss him, but uncertainly hovered until Alec closed the space between them, a gentle, short press of lips.

"I don't blame you," Magnus said quietly. "Camille is a master manipulator, and you... you came back. You didn't have to."

A rush of relief overwhelmed Alec and he said weakly, "God, Magnus, of course I did. I almost lost you..."

"You'll never lose me," Magnus promised. "Not if I can help it. But, Alec... what did she say?"

Alec broke eye contact shamefully. "She just... poked at my insecurities. How could I be good enough for you, that eventually you'd leave or that you just didn't feel like that about me, or it'd just be a fuck, and... I don't know, Mags, I was just so scared, I love you so much..." His eyes went wide and he went deathly pale.

Magnus's eyes were equally wide, but with shock rather than fear.

Alec pulled back, wrenching out of their entanglement and making a low, panicked noise in his throat, but Magnus lunged forward and threw his arms around Alec's neck and kissed him hard, pulling back only to murmur, "Oh, Alexander, you idiot, I love you, too," and then diving back into kiss him.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Clary came home to an eerily quiet apartment.

She wandered cautiously inside, closing the door quietly, a sudden feeling of apprehension overwhelming her.

She reached the living room, only to stop, and sigh.

There, on the couch, was a large swathe of blankets. Two bodies were entwined in the pile, her roommate and her neighbor. Slow, soft breaths were the only noise in the room. Magnus was curled into Alec, Alec's arms encircling him securely, both fast asleep and content.

The whole room had an aura of utter peace.

Clary smiled.

They'd be alright.

Perhaps they'd have to deal with Camille again (that _bitch)_ and Isabelle's fangirling and Simon's teasing, Alec's parents, telling Jace, but they'd be alright.

 **Happy endings, as promised!**

 **Anyway, sorry if you're a bit confused, the whole thing with this is basically, Clary is moving in with one of her best friends, Magnus, (her other best friend is Simon and although Magnus pretends not to remember his name they are also good friends and often get together for video games and marathons of Star Trek, Doctor Who, LOtR, Star Wars, etc.) and she realises that the guy he never shuts up about (much to her and Simon's fond annoyance) is also his neighbor... And her boyfriend's brother! Matchmaking time! That is, until a bitchy ex of Magnus's (one her and Simon had to pick up the pieces after. Simon is very important off-screen in this, okay?) ruins everything. So naturally, she has to fix things. Or something like that. Sorry.**

 **So yeah. That was that. Hope you liked it, readers! :D**

 **I'LL SEE YA LATER, DARLINGS.**


End file.
